Dormammu
"Who dares defy the Dread Dormammu..." —'Dormammu's entrance quote' "I shall strike you down, Demon Hunter!" "I'm not gonna' pull my punches." —'Dormammu and Dante's pre-fight dialogue' "Resistance will avail you nothing! I lay claim to all that I see!" —'Dormammu's winning quote' Dormammu '''is a Marvel Comics supervillain from the 'Strange Tales' franchise. He made his official debut in Marvel vs Capcom 3 in the Electronic Entertainment Expo, and later on, as a playable character. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is in his attire from '''Defenders vol. 3, #1 (September 2005). Backstory Dormammu is first mentioned by Karl Amadeus Mordo, senior apprentice of the "Sorcerer Supreme" the "Ancient One", who, in the entity's service, attempts to slowly weaken the sorcerer, but is stopped when his fellow pupil Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) manages to alert his master to the betrayal. In-Game Story Powers Presented as one of the most powerful known mystical entities within the Marvel Universe, Doctor Strange refers to Dormammu as his "most terrible foe"; a threat to "the life of the universe itself", that "at full power no one could stand against." The character is an interdimensional entity composed of mystical energy that can be used to achieve almost any effect he desires, including: energy projection; matter transmutation; size shifting and teleportation; body possession; resurrection of the dead; bestowing of power; and creating demon lords. In certain instances being displayed approaching a universal scale of influence. Dormammu is apparently stronger in the Dark Dimension, being empowered by the worship of his followers, and can draw upon its power. The character has been shown to have one significant weakness: being vulnerable in environments that cannot fuel his mystical Faltine flames. Gameplay Attacks *'Suffer - '''A basic projectile that can potentially knock an enemy back and bounce them off a wall for combo opportunities. Support Attacks *'a (Ground): Dark Hole - A black hole materializes that deals multiple hits to the opponent. *'B (Anti-Air): Purification - '''A pillar of dimensional energy rises to damage the enemy. *'y (Special):'' '''Liberation (Power of the Creator/Power of the Destrucutor) - Two magic spells radiated from Dormammu's fists to enable different types of special moves, either Creator or Destructor. If all of the magic spells are combined, the special moves become more powerful. The Power of the Creator represents blue, and the Power of the Destructor represents red. Hyper Combos *'Chaotic Flame (Level 1)'- Dormammu unleashes a flame barrage against the opponent. *'Floating Bomb (Level 1)- '''Dormammu throws an intense fireball which homes in on the opponent and deals multiple hits. It is similar to Dhalsim's Yoga Catastrophe in Street Fighter 4. *'Dimensional Orb Smash (Level 3) - He traps his foe in a micro dimension of his creation, then crushes the dimension between his thumb and forefinger. Tactics Dormammu has often been compared to Dhalsim and Blackheart, as he's a keepaway and zone character that specializes in controlling space. He has many ways to limit his opponent's options and keep them in certain areas while powering up his own attacks. Dormammu has an 8-way air dash and a teleport move which can help him escape some bad situations and his move set offers players a ton of different options. Some of his moves will leave gaps which your enemy can slip through, but when coupled with well timed assists he can be very difficult to consistently get in on. When your opponent gets inside though, they can take quick advantage of Dormammu's low health and lack of up close moves to get out of bad situations. If you cannot keep your enemies at a distance, Dormammu can be killed very quickly. He also has a big hit box and moves pretty slowly overall, so there aren't many opportunities for him to rush down. Theme Song 300px|left Trivia *He seems to be aware of Dante being a demon hunter, as when they are both first in the line-up, Dormammu will say; "I shall strike you down, Demon Hunter." *His rival might be Viewtiful Joe, since both were revealed at the same time, during Gamescom 2010. The similarity between them might be the manipulation of fire in some of their attacks and the fact that they're both stronger in different dimensions. (Dark Dimension and Movieland, respectively). *Capcom intentionaly tried to make him look like the game's final boss to suprise people with his playability, but the real villain is Galactus. *His full title is ''''The Dread Dormammu'. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Dormammu is voiced by Jonathan Adams, who previously voiced him in the Marvel Animation film, Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Evil Alignment